ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Lethal Lottery 2012
Card Four Corner Survival Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe © vs. Quinton "Rampage" Jackson vs. Duke Nukem vs. Goldar EMW World Women's Championship Jessica Alba © vs. Maryse Lethal Lottery Tournament 1st Round Matches Shawn Wayans & Captain America vs. Carl "CJ" Johnson & Will Smith "The Day Walker" Blade & Ken Shamrock vs. Kenny Powers & Chris Brown Scott Pilgrim & "Huntington Beach Bad Boy" Tito Ortiz vs. Marion Wayans & Sean "Sweet" Johnson Terrell Owens & Shredder vs. Chuck Norris & "The Iceman" Chuck Liddell Lethal Lottery Starlets Tournament 1st Round Matches Gina Carano & Sonya Blade vs. Melissa Anderson & Jenna Haze Riley Steele & Bustice vs. Paris Hilton & Chun-Li Katy Perry & Buffy Summers vs. Olivia Munn & Shaundi X-23 & Faith Lehane vs. Sasha Grey & Kim Kardashian Results *4. After the match, Tito Ortiz locks Pilgrim with the Cross Armbreaker Submission as Liddell threw Norris to the outside and then continues to stomp at Pilgrim while Ortiz was still locked in the hold until Chuck Norris arrived and then knocked out Liddell with the Chuck Norris Kick then Ortiz lets go of the hold and exits the ring. He then drags Liddell out of the ring as Norris checks on Pilgrim. *5. After the match, Alba gets her hand raised but Maryse runs in and attacks Alba from behind. EMW Starlets Referee Kim Winslow then tries to separate Maryse from Alba but then Maryse throws Winslow to the outside and then continues to attack Alba then Bustice runs in to make the save but Maryse exits before Bustice can get to her. Bustice then helps Alba to her feet as Maryse leaves to the back. *6. Shamrock won the match due to Quinton "Rampage" Jackson hitting Blade with a steel chain as Ari Gold ran in to distract the referee. *7. Valentine took Riley Steele's place in the match. *8. During the match, Ari Gold tried to interfere and then Nick Patrick ejected Gold from ringside. After the match, Rolfe leaves the ring and holds up the title belt on the entrance stage but then Ken Shamrock runs in and attacks Rolfe from behind and then locks Rolfe in the Ankle Lock Submission and then cranks up the pressure as Rolfe was in extreme pain as the show concludes. Miscellaneous *EMW Owner Theo Clardy stated that EMW ShowTime General Manager Michael Jordan was stepping down because that he is retiring from EMW and focus on his job as an owner of the NBA's Charlotte Bobcats. EMW Starlets General Manager Jill Valentine was stepping down too but she wants to remain as a member of the Starlets roster. So due to that, Clardy decided that instead of having two General Managers, there will be one individual take care of matters of both the ShowTime and Starlets Brands. This individual will be known as the General Manager of Extreme Madness Wrestling and make his/her debut on the next episode of ShowTime. *Promotional videos of Matt Hazard and Candy Suxx was shown during the event. *Jenna Haze attacked Riley Steele from behind with a steel chair during Steele having an interview with Kate Upton. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2012